Atrapados
by Marianne E
Summary: Adrien Agreste y Luka Couffaine quedan atrapados en un elevador durante el ataque de un akuma. ¿Podrán darse cuenta que tienen más cosas en común que sólo su rivalidad amorosa? Oneshot.


**Atrapados **

**4:00 p.m. **

Fantástico. ¡Sencillamente fantástico!

Lo que había comenzado como un día malo, curiosamente se había convertido en algo mucho peor. Porque, ¡vamos! Que a su guitarra se le rompiera una cuerda no era gran cosa. Que si la líneas del metro donde viajaba se le ocurría fallar; de acuerdo, pasa. Que si durante el camino al centro comercial para comprar el maldito repuesto de la cuerda la lluvia torrencial decidiese caerle encima; comprensible.

Pero quedar varado en un elevador durante el ataque de un akuma junto a Adrien Agreste... Eso, eso ya era una jugada bastante perversa y salvaje del destino.

— Déjalo ya — renegó el Luka Couffaine con fastidio.

Adrien golpeaba la puerta del elevador constantemente, de vez en cuando, el rubio gritaba un. "¿¡Hola?! Estamos aquí, ¡¿Hola?!" y luego apretaba el botón de emergencia como un maniático.

Por alguna extraña razón que aún no llegaba a comprender, el rubio tenía la tortuosa y desesperada necesidad de salir de allí. Todo desde que ambos supieron que muy probablemente, Ladybug estaría allá afuera luchando contra el akuma que los aprisionó en primer lugar.

— Nadie va a venir hasta que las cosas se calmen— insistió en un suspiro mientras recargaba la nuca contra la pared del elevador — Guarda tu energía.

Adrien gruñó y, con los brazos cansados y la garganta seca, se dejó caer al suelo; justo frente al lugar donde Luka se encontraba sentado. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba hoy al chico? Él siempre había visto al joven músico como una persona relajada y tranquila. Sin embargo, hoy parecía una persona completamente diferente al muchacho que alguna vez le invitó a tocar el teclado en su banda.

Volteó a ver su mochila y se preguntó si Plagg seguiría allí adentro dormido, o si habría huído del elevador para advertirle a su lady que muy probablemente Chat Noir no estaría presente en la batalla del día de hoy.

Vaya gato más astuto. Cómo envidiaba su habilidad para cruzar paredes en ese momento.

— Y bueno… ¿cómo te ha ido? — canturreó Adrien en un intento por romper el silencio incomodo que se sembraba entre los dos.

— Bien. — contestó secamente.

Adrien no le preguntó nada más cuando vio al chico sacar su celular y colocarse los audífonos. Podía oír perfectamente la melodía de "_Icky Thump"_ de los White Stripes desde donde se encontraba.

El volumen estaba ridículamente alto. El mensaje era bastante claro: _"Voy a pretender que no existes, así que no molestes"._

— Por lo menos la música es buena — rumoreó para él mismo cuando alcanzó a escuchar a Velvet Revolver desde los audífonos de Luka.

.

.

.

**5:30 p. m. **

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos hacían la pantomima de tocar la canción que se reproducía en su celular.

Adrien no tocaba la guitarra, pero contaba con la bases musicales necesarias para reconocer las pisadas y las posiciones que las manos de Luka hacían mientras improvisaba en el aire. El chico no jugueteaba, verdaderamente practicaba y sentía las melodías sin la necesidad de un instrumento tangible entre sus manos.

ZZ Top, Jet, Ram Jam, AC/DC y Led Zeppelin eran los grupos que había logrado reconocer del repertorio que llevaba sonando desde hacía una hora y media. Pero ahora mismo sonaba una canción que Adrien no logró reconocer. Era buena, muy buena.

La curiosidad pudo mucho más que el orgullo de haber sido ignorado por primera vez.

— ¡Ey! ¿Quién toca? — le gritó para hacerse escuchar entre el retumbe de la batería y los cantos guturales del intérprete.

Luka abrió los ojos de par cuando percibió el cotilleo entre la música. Miró a Adrien y cómo su boca se movía, emitiendo sonidos incomprensibles ante el volumen máximo de la música.

— ¿Qué? — soltó, quitándose ambos audífonos.

— ¡¿QUE QUIÉEEEENES SON?! — gritó otra vez.

Luka tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos. _"Vaya mocoso tan escandaloso" _pensó irónicamente el único allí que tocaba rock.

— Los Foo Fighters— aclaró Luka, arisco.

— ¿Y la canción? — preguntó Adrien, ignorando por completo los modos secos de aquella contestación.

— _All my life_, ¿alguna otra pregunta? — bufó el guitarrista.

— De hecho sí: ¿eres no naciste imbécil?

Adrien supo que Plagg seguía en el elevador cuando escuchó su risa dentro de la mochila, justo después de que Luka le levantara el dedo medio y volviese a colocarse los audífonos.

.

.

.

**6:30 p. m. **

Estaba siendo un imbécil, el chico modelo tenía razón.

Pero, ¿de qué otra manera podría reaccionar después de lo que había pasado hacía dos días?

— _Está enamorado de alguien más — confesó Marinette.Y a pesar de hacer hasta lo inhumanamente posible por mantenerse tranquila, Luka podía denotar con gran facilidad su esfuerzo por no desbordar en llanto. _

La escena le había roto el corazón. Y aunque no era para nada fanático de la posibilidad de que Adrien y ella terminasen juntos, el verla desolada y sin aquella sonrisa cándida y resplandeciente, tan característica de ella, era algo mucho peor.

Quiso matarlo en ese momento. De hecho, aún tenía ganas de hacerlo. El guitarrista se obligaba a ignorar esa vocecilla interior que pedía a gritos estrellar su puño contra su cara bonita. Si lo hacía muy probablemente terminaría siendo demandado por la firma Agreste. Pero la satisfacción nadie podría quitársela, ¿no es así?

.

.

La música paró abruptamente. Luka miró su teléfono y soltó aire con fastidio al notar que la batería se había agotado. Se quitó los audífonos y optó por cerrar los ojos y contar lo minutos que pasaban.

En serio, de todas las personas en París, ¡de todas! ¿Por qué debía ser Adrien Agreste?

Sonó una melodía. Las notas de piano se le hacían bastante familiares. Abrió los ojos y notó el celular de Adrien en el piso, ocupando el espacio que les separaba. Luka miró el teléfono y luego al rubio, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— _Hold the line? _— preguntó y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta — Vaya, por lo menos no es _Africa_.

— Suena mejor ésta en el piano

Contra su propia voluntad, una sonrisa taimada se asomó en su rostro. Pues podía imaginar a Adrien tocando la introducción de aquella canción de Toto en su piano de cola. Luka lo había visto el día de la fiesta en la mansión; un Disklavier de Yamaha casi nuevo. Wow… Las cosas que se podrían tocar en ese monstruo de cuatro patas…

— Le vas a gastar la batería — advirtió entonces, regresando su modo huraño.

— Tengo power bank — dijo Adrien, dedicándole una media sonrisa perversa — Y es mi turno de ser el imbécil.

.

.

.

.

**8:00 p. m.**

Quien haya dicho que la mejor representación de la paz es una paloma blanca con un laurel, tendría que conocer a Luka Couffaine y a Adrien Agreste. Pues para ellos no había tregua más efectiva que la música.

Gracias a ella Luka descubrió que Adrien no era el niño consentido fanático del pop. Y Adrien supo que Luka era alguien más que el típico chico punk que buscaba cualquier excusa para causar problemas.

Las canciones fueron pasando y ambos sustituyeron los monosílabos, las respuestas cortantes y a la defensiva por conjeturas, opiniones y anécdotas sobre la pieza que sonaba en el momento.

— Un clásico — Luka sonrió cuando "Sympathy For The Devil" sonó en el celular.

— Creí que lo tuyo eran Los Beatles. Marinette alguna vez lo mencionó…

— Si eres de los que cree que sólo existe el extremo de Los Beatles y el de los Rolling, entonces no eres un músico de verdad.

Adrien no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Y aunque la mención de la chica de coletas puso a Luka a la defensiva, más pronto que tarde, recuperó el ánimo en cuanto sonó una nueva canción.

.

.

.

.

**9:00 p. m. **

— Déjame ver si entendí bien — soltó Luka, reuniendo toda la serenidad que le era posible para no estallar dentro de aquel elevador — ¿Te gusta Ladybug?

Adrien asintió una vez, inseguro.

El insufrible deseo de golpearlo retornó al cuerpo de Luka, esta vez multiplicado por tres. No porque creyera que el chico Agreste desdeñara a una chica tan extraordinaria como Marinette para perseguir la imagen de un ídolo inalcanzable e indiferente como Ladybug. No, no era eso en absoluto.

Más bien era la incomodo hecho de saber que Marinette y la heroína de la que Adrien estaba enamorado tenían que ser exactamente la misma persona.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Sencillo: Su voz… Ya alguna vez le había dicho que Marinette que para él, ella era como una melodía. ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si no lograra reconocer el sonido de su voz sin importar su faceta? No, esa máscara y ese traje podrían despistar a todos, podría engañar incluso a Adrien Agreste, pero a él… nunca.

— No me gusta, la amo — remarcó el rubio.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiese reído ante su firme postura, seriedad y la franqueza de su declaración. Cualquiera… menos Luka. Porque sí él mismo había caído profundo ante la mirada celeste de Marinette, ante su voz, su bondad, su energía… ante todo de ella en un solo día, ¿cómo podía juzgar Adrien, si él también había sucumbido? La única diferencia era un nombre. Pero al final, seguía siendo la misma persona.

_Maldita sea. _

— Qué idiota… — Luka se dijo a sí mismo, aunque el rubio no lo entendió así.

— Tú no la conoces.

Luka rió con ironía pura. Si tan solo ese chico tuviese la mínima idea; — ¿Y tú? — se adelantó, mordaz — Te salvó unas ¿qué…? ¿4 veces? ¿y ya la adoras? ¿cómo sabes que la chica detrás de la máscara no es un fraude?

Adrien bufó enfadado. Se consideraba alguien bastante pacífico, pero aquel guitarrista le estaba tocando los nervios. Podía permitir que lo juzgaran a él, pero a Ladybug… ¡nunca! Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla para hacerle daño, ni siquiera con la palabra.

— Sé cómo es ella.

— No, no lo sabes. — espetó Luka inequívoco, recordando el rostro de Marinette en todo momento. — Sólo _el gato_ la conoce, y ni siquiera de verdad.

Adrien gruñó y, cegado por la ira y la exasperación ridícula de probar su punto dijo; — ¿Y si te dijera que yo soy Chat Noir?

Contuvo el aliento, ¿Pero qué demonios acababa de decir? De reojo, notó que la mochila se movía, Plagg estaba inquieto, muy probablemente furioso y tampoco podía culparlo por ello.

El silencio se alargó, Luka arqueó la ceja y luego soltó una carcajada caústica.

— Sí, claaaaro. Y yo soy Viperion

.

.

.

.

**10:30 p. m. **

Pasó una hora en que el sonido del celular hizo eco en el elevador ante el silencio de ambos chicos.

Adrien se culpaba por el terrible desliz que había cometido. Y aunque agradecía la burla despectiva del guitarrista, la cual probaba que no le creía, en el fondo se preguntaba qué tanta razón podría tener Luka al decir que conocía sólo un porcentaje de la mujer que era verdaderamente Ladybug.

Se recriminó a sí mismo, porque no sólo necesitaba controlar su enojo, también debía aprender a medir sus palabras, al menos si quería que ambos salieran de allí en una sola pieza.

Una prueba de ello era era el recuerdo de la pelea de hacía hora y media, al cual aún le retumbaba en la cabeza.

— _¿Quién diablos te dijo que lo sabías todo? — le rugió al guitarrista en una rabieta. _

— _No lo sé todo, pero tengo sentido común y no me hago chaquetas mentales con amores imposibles, como tú. _

— _¡Dile eso a Marinette!_

_Adrien se contuvo de tragar seco cuando la mirada de Luka se prendió y sus ojos refulgieron rabia pura; encendida en llamas color zafiro, listas para carbonizar aquello que se interpusiera en su camino. _

— _¿Qué acabas de decir? _

— _Lo que escuchaste. _

— _Vuelve a insinuar una palabra más sobre ella y te lo juro, Agreste. No vas a salir vivo de aquí — sus palabras fueron veneno puro, que bien pudieron intimidar hasta al más valiente individuo. Pero no tuvieron efecto sobre Adrien. _

— _Oh, no. No malinterpretes, Couffaine. Nunca, NUNCA hablaría mal de Marinette. Ella es una chica increíble y la quiero con todo mi ser. Solo pruebo mi punto: ella es demasiado para ti. ¡No la mereces! _

— _¡Cierra la boca!_

— _¿Crees que soy el único idiota aquí? — continuó, impávido de la rabia de Luka — Voltea a mirarte al espejo. _

— _No tienes una idea…_

— _¿A no? — retó él. El empujón que le dio al guitarrista fue el principio de algo que ya se había vuelto inevitable — Esa finta de rebelde podrá ayudarte a engañar a los demás. Pero admítelo, en el fondo tengo razón: te da miedo ser sincero con ella y confesarle lo que sientes. Podré ser un iluso, ¡pero tú eres un cobarde! y Marinette no merece a un cobarde. _

_El puño de Luka se estrelló contra la pared. Los reflejos se Adrien fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivarlo a tiempo. El elevador retumbó y ambos chicos pudieron percibir como este se tambaleaba sin parar. _

_Falló, ¿cómo pudo haber fallado? Luka jamás fallaba un golpe. JAMÁS. _

_Volvió a golpear y el rubio apenas y pudo atajarlo. Cuando el guitarrista lo intentó por segunda vez, el rubio giró de modo brusco. _

_Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron en el reducido espacio del elevador. Lucharon por el control de la situación y entre jaloneos y puñetazos, Luka se posicionó encima de Adrien. _

_Jaló la camisa de su contrincante con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, se dispuso a por fin acertar su golpe. Adrien lo miró desafiante. No hubo una pizca de temor en sus ojos. _

_El puño se detuvo en el aire cuando una nueva canción sonó en el celular. _

_Birds de Imagine Dragons: una de las canciones favoritas de Marinette. _

_Como un llamado ascético, ambos detuvieron la pelea..._

_._

.

Evitaban mirarse a toda costa.

Porque, a pesar de que la rabia compartida había sido la la verdadera autora de cada palabra mal intencionada, en el fondo ambos sabían que en cada insulto y recriminación, existía un fragmento de verdad.

Adrien se sentía un iluso, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, y Luka cargaba con la idea de saberse cobarde.

— Tienes razón— El rubio levantó la mirada. Luka veía el techo y hablaba con un hilo de voz; — No puedo confesarle a Marinette lo que siento por ella, no como yo quisiera. Tengo miedo de asustarla, y eso me hace un cobarde.

La culpabilidad recayó sobre él como balde de agua fría. ¿Y ahora quién era el imbécil?

— Marinette no es de las que se asustan con facilidad — apuntó — Es la chica más valiente que conozco.

— En eso podemos coincidir — la sonrisa de Luka fue imperceptible.

— No era en serio — apuntó Adrien de repente, mientras se rascaba la nuca, incómodo — Cuando dije que no la merecías. No es que piense eso porque esté en contra tuya. La verdad es que la conozco desde ya hace un tiempo y he aprendido a quererla tanto que, sinceramente no creo que nadie la merezca.

"_Ni siquiera yo" - _Su pensamiento fue tan fugaz, que el rubio ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarse de dónde había venido.

— ¿La quieres? — cuestionó Luka, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Claro que lo hago — se apresuró a contestar. Y, asustado por la intensidad de sus palabras, la desesperación por dar su respuesta y la forma platónica de sus reacciones, agregó: — Es una gran amiga.

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo de decirlo, Adrien no creyó en sus propias palabras.

Luka soltó aire en una sonrisa apagada; ¿qué tan miserable era ser titulado como perdedor antes siquiera de iniciar la contienda?

La música cambió de nuevo.

_**Step out into the Indian dust**_

_**I can feel the cracks in my spirit**_

_**They're starting to bust**_

_**Drive by your house, nobody's home**_

_**I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone**_

— Just another girl — dijeron los dos al unísono. "Ironía pura", también pensaron al saberse la letra de memoria.

Adrien rió sin poder evitarlo; — No lo creo, ¿escuchas a The Killers? — preguntó escéptico.

Luka sólo se encogió de hombros: — Es uno de mis grupos favoritos.

— No me la trago. Demasiado _rock pop_ para ti.

— Y demasiado buen gusto para ti.

.

.

_**All of my friends say I should move on**_

_**She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard**_

_**And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be**_

_**And it's a great big world, she's just another girl**_

.

.

La canción sonó y, de una forma bizarra y ponderada, ambos se fundieron en ella. Pues a pesar de ser tan diferentes el uno del otro, la música seguía encontrando engranajes entre ellos.

Unidos por el sentimiento que transmitía la lírica - y quizá con la contribución del las largas horas que ya llevaban atrapados en el elevador - Luka y Adrien comenzaron a cantar al ritmo del vocalista.

.

.

_**I went to see a fortune teller, that was a trip**_

_**Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip**_

_**I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else**_

_**Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye**_

_**I got an invitation but I didn't reply**_

_**Tell your little brother **_

_**That we put down the gloves**_

_**And give him all of my love**_

.

.

— _I could be reeling them in left and right, but something's got a hold on me, tonight — _cantó Luka, a sabiendas de que muy probablemente esa línea era la que mejor lo caracterizaba.

— _Well maybe all of my friends should confront the fact that I don't want... another girl_— le siguió Adrien, convencido de que, al igual que el guitarrista, no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiese detener su sentir.

Para cuando la canción terminó, la conexión entre ambos era tan grande, que fue imposible de ignorar.

.

.

.

**11:45 p. m.**

— Jamás te pregunté: ¿por qué dejaste de tocar con nosotros? — preguntó Luka con verdadera curiosidad en su rostro — Eras bueno con las teclas.

Adrien frunció el ceño; — Por mi padre. Está convencido de que las bandas de rock son una mala influencia — apuntó, encogiéndose los hombros — De hecho cree que toda la música que no sea la clásica es una basura.

— No hay música mala. Sólo malos intérpretes.

— ¿Quién dijo esa frase?

— Yo — contestó Luka con sorna y ambos rieron en coro.

— Bueno, te darás cuenta de que mi padre no es precisamente el tutor más comprensivo del mundo.

— Creeme, me sé una cosa o dos sobre malos padres — afirmó Luka, recordando al suyo.

.

.

.

**12:00 p. m. **

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par de un momento a otro.

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, incorporándose al mismo tiempo de forma acelerada.

Se miraron el uno al otro y, sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra, coincidieron en que, de todas las ironías que habían vivido en las 8 horas que llevaban encerrados en el elevador, aquella se llevaba por mucho el premio mayor.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! — se disculpó Ladybug, angustiada. A sus espaldas, se encontraba Rena Rouge, muy probablemente había sido llamada ante la la evidente ausencia de Chat Noir en la batalla — ¿Se encuentran bien?

Ambos asintieron, anonadados, quizá incluso embelesados con la figura de la superheroína que ahora tenían frente a sus ojos: la mujer más importante para ambos.

— ¡Uff! Qué alegría saberlo — suspiró, realmente aliviada — Vengan conmigo.

La heroína les dio la espalda y caminó junto con la vulpina hacia la gente que se aglomeraba en el lugar. El modelo y el músico la admiraron, cada uno con la fascinación y cariño de su marca personal.

Adrien vio a la chica fuerte, decidida y valiente que era Ladybug, y Luka miró la dulzura, determinación y bondad de Marinette: Al final, era una sola, ambos lo sabían a su manera. Y aunque lo lógico ante la situación sería luchar entre sí por ganarse el corazón, Adrien Agreste y Luka Couffaine hicieron un pacto en silencio esa noche: Jamás pelearían por ella, sino con ella. Porque ella no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, pero ellos siempre serían de Ladybug.

Fin.

* * *

Va con dedicatoria especial para Judy Potts y su fic "Confesiones bajo la lluvia" ¡Espero te guste!

Un abrazo a todos y espero sea de su agrado.

¡Marianne fuera!


End file.
